Naruto's Secret Mission
by CheekyCherubi
Summary: Has anybody Seen the three Legendary Pi-Sho players? OMFG LOOK! THEIR RIGHT THERE! WITH THE GOOFY KID, THE STUPID GIRL, AND THAT FUZZY BROW GUY!
1. When Does the Mission Start?

Naruto's Secret Mission

Naruto, anxiously awaiting his mission with Sakura and Lee, sat on the floor with his back turned, and arms crossed. "I can't believe we have to wait this long just cause the old man fell in the toilet! I mean, jeez! Is a new mission with a temporary teammate to hard to ask?"

his face turned a light red as he finally heard the 3rd Hokage slowly trudge out of the bathroom with a piece of toilet paper on his foot. Lee bent down and whispered to Naruto, "That is embarrassing." "What is?" Lee absently pointed at the 3rd Hokage's toilet paper foot.

Naruto, snickering to the sight of the Hokage's appearance, tried to hold in the out bursting Laugh that was longing to escape. The 3rd Hokage sat at his desk and sucked in a violent breath. "We all know that squad seven is incomplete without Sasuke here."

Sakura, puzzled, questioned, "Not trying to question your wisdom sir, but do you know where exactly Sasuke is?" The Hokage displayed a-you-should-know-what-I'm-talking-about look. "He's on a three week vacation at a Unisex Spa Resort."

"Aw, really? Why didn't he invite me? I mean—"SAKURA! Of all the dumb pink-hair females in this village, why do you have to be the most Pea-brained? Sakura smiled proudly, "That's easy, it's beca—The 3rd Hokage slapped his forehead, "We all know the reason why you are so stupid. Anyways Sasuke isn't at a Spa, SAKURA! He has been in the Hospital for weeks due to vital injuries, so I put Lee on you team for the time being. Got it?"

Naruto and Lee agreed. In a soft voice the Hokage said, "You got that Sakura?" She slowly nodded her head.

The Hokage explained the mission clearly so that Sakura's head doesn't explode from smart talk.

"Now, listen carefully. Your mission is to escort, three legendary Pi-Sho players, to the other Village, so they can compete, in a Pi-Sho tournament. Got it?" Naruto immediately got mad. "OF ALL THE CRAPPY MISSIONS, YOU'RE TELLING THREE YOUNG VILLAGERS TO ESCORT THREE STUPID, OLD JAPANESE GAME PLAYERS TO ANOTHER VILLAGE?"

"Naruto, you have got to calm down." Lee said. Naruto pointed his index finger directly in front of Lee's face, "NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THE SMELL OF DENCHURE CREAM AND PRUNE JUICE! I CAN SMELL IT ALL THE WAY FROM MY APPARTMENT! SO, DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Lee backed off until Naruto cooled down.

"Naruto, I'm afraid you have no choice." In fury, Naruto yelled on top of his Lungs, "YOU JUST WAIT TIL I BECOME HOKAGE SO I CAN KICK YOUR OLD A— Lee put his hand over Naruto's mouth and whispered "You know how Hokage is about swearing! It is like Chouji's reaction after he has been called fat! Just relax; this mission will be over before you know it" "You better hope so."

The Hokage slowly got up from his desk with his arms behind his back. "I am counting on all of you to take those elders to the other village with out them getting harmed or anything below that." As they all left, Hokage finally noticed that piece of toilet paper on his foot. "When did that get there?" he peeled it off his foot and saw the words "Dumb Ass" Written on the corner. "That little Troll! NARUTO!" Naruto, hearing the scream from a distance laughed to himself hard enough to make a Tear fall down his cheek.


	2. I'M NOT A LADY!

As the day got hotter, and the distance became shorter, Naruto, Sakura, And Lee decided to take a short minute's break. "This is worse then the freaking Land of The Moon!" Lee took a soft breath. "You're telling me? You're not the one wearing a turtle's suit of armor!" Naruto chuckled "Hah sucks to be you!" "Oh is that right, Mr. Bright Orange Jumpsuit?" Naruto paused for a minute, and said "Hey, guys. Isn't that them over there?" The three of them looked ahead and saw three old guys in purple robes walking as if the time slowed. "Wow, they really must be taking they're time." Naruto nudged Lee in the Shoulder and said "Dude, watch this." He began to walk at they're same pace except, more dramatic. "I've been doing Hokage's impression for quite a while. This is where transformation comes in handy." Lee eyed Naruto. "Look, I do not think now is the best time. You should act your age." "My Goodness, since when were you my wife?"

When the three old dudes finally reached Naruto, Lee and Sakura They started to slowly speak.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto, smacking his chest proudly yelled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Why thank you for introducing yourself young Lady. May I say that you look rather fine in that dress?" Lee and Sakura started snickering to the "Lovely" remark the old man said to Naruto. "Dude, I'm a boy." "No, no I'm pretty sure you're a girl." "Why you son of a bi—Lee slapped his mouth shut. "Heh, sorry about that" Lee took Naruto somewhere else. "You do understand that if an old man calls you a girl you have to along with it, right?" "NO! You don't see me being called a chick bye the Hokage do you?" "No."

"Then?"

**WILL NARUTO, SAKURA, AND LEE EVER TAKE THE THREE OLD PEOPLE TO THE PI-SHO TORNUMENT? WILL NARUTO BEAT ONE OF THE OLD MEN FOR CALLING HIM A LADY? WILL LEE BECOME NARUTO'S WIFE? TUNE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF, "NARUTO'S SECRET MISSION!"**


End file.
